- - RapidClan
by Robin Feather 1
Summary: ((Set in a world far from the one you're comfortable with, you'll find RapidClan, where the whole clan is focused around mating. Delve in, and get in the lives of our warriors, at your own risk of course...))
1. Allegiance

**- Allegiance -**

**Leader –** Hazestar: Dusky brown tom with black paws and splotches and poisonous purple eyes. He is very kinky and the best at mating in the clan.

**Deputy –** Coldfang: Bluish grey tom with black splashes and deep red eyes. He is very dominant and powerful at mating, and the second best.

**Medicine Cat –** Willowfall: Grey shecat with darker grey tabby stripes and green eyes. She likes it soft and to not be pressured.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice –** Twilightpaw: Black shecat with silver splashes and yellow eyes. She is very shy, and prefers not to at any costs…

**Warriors –** Loudheart: Brown tabby tom with black tabby stripes, and blue eyes. Tumbleclouds brother. He loves to lick shecats tender under parts.

Tumblecloud: Brown tom with white tabby stripes and green eyes. Loudhearts brother. He is very nervous and clumsy at mating.

Sunfang: Bright ginger shecat with a black splash on her chest and green eyes. She is very dominant, and is normally seen with shecats.

Hayspike: Spiky golden tom with soft amber eyes. He doesn't mate often, and is more just friends with the whole clan.

Thunderheart: Bright gold tom with black tabby stripes and electric blue eyes. He has a very large member, and is always seen mating.

Vixenfeather: Russet shecat with a white splash on her chest and conniving amber eyes. Mischevious and decisive, Vixenfeather grabs the hearts of many toms.

Honeywing: Feathery soft golden shecat with a white splash on her chest, and black paws, with blue eyes. She may appear fragile, but Honeywing loves it hardcore.

Poisionstream: Grey-ish blue shecat with many black splotches and brooding purple eyes. Poisionstream only mates with shecats, and is always dominant.

Angeldust: Heavenly white shecat with angelic blue eyes. She is soft and breakable, but loves it hard, and loves sadistic toms.

Cobaltstone: White tom with splashes of blue all over and strong dark blue eyes. Very sweet and gentle, but loves to mate.

Ivorybat: Grey shecat with many white splashes etched into her pelt, and amber eyes. She likes it kinky and crazy, just like her.

**Apprentinces -** Nettlepaw: Spiky black tom with brown end points and amber eyes. Brother to Echopaw and Petalpaw.

Echopaw: Black and white shecat with one green eye and one blue eye. Sister to Petalpaw and Nettlepaw.

Petalpaw: Light white shecat with a pinkish tint and a black splash on her chest, and green eyes. Sister to Nettlepaw, and Echopaw.

**Queens –** Lightcloud: Light gold shecat with white mixed into her pelt, and light blue eyes. Mother to Heatkit, Snowkit, and Auburnkit.

**Kits –** Heatkit: Deep russet tom with many black splashes and dark green eyes.

Snowkit: Bright white shecat with a black splash on her chest, and ear tips. Blue eyes.

Auburnkit: Auburn shecat with black splashes and dark green eyes.

**- Mentors & Apprentinces –**

Poisionstream mentors Nettlepaw

Cobaltstone mentors Echopaw

Hayspike mentors Petalpaw

**- RapidClan Code-**

1.) No cat is to rape or harm a kit.

2.) Kits are made into apprentices after they first mate, then, they are assigned a mentor, where he/she will teach the kit the art of mating, as well as fighting and hunting.

3.) The main priority is mating in RapidClan, but we must keep the fresh kill pile stalked, and our claws sharpened.

4.) Any cat caught raping another cat when he or she is begging to stop, is to be put in the prison for a week.

5.) Leaders word is law.

6.) Medicine cats can mate, but they cannot keep mates. Every moon they must travel to Starpond to cleanse themselves.


	2. Chapter 1 - Story Time

**Chapter 1 – Story Time**

"Hey! Cobaltstone! Tell us a story!" Auburnkit, Snowkit, and Heatkit all chirped and ran toward the blue and white tinted tom. Currently, he was lying down, watching Poisionstream and Sunfang sharing tongues, rather seductively. But, that was to be expected with Poisionstream. He brought his eyes down to the 3 eager little kits and pushed to his paws with a sigh. "Well? What do you want to hear?" He smiled just a bit, and the kits sat down before him, rays of sun glinting down off their still kit soft fur. "What about a happy story?" Snowkit chirped, "no! Scary!" Heatkit snapped, fur bristled. "What about the story of how RapidClan came to be?" Auburnkit said, and none of the kits argued with that. "Good choice." Cobaltstone chuckled and thought back for where to begin…

"Ahhh! L-Lionfang!" A howl echoed through the camp. The forests were in heat these early spring morning, and ever animal was preoccupied in their reproducing duty. And in PlumClan, it was quiet a fun part of the season. In the shade of the leaders den, a large golden tom was bucking his hips up against a pale blue shecat. With every thrust she winced and whimpered, body shaking a bit. This is where our story begins.

"Mmmm! Sh-Shit Lightstar! Y-You're so t-tight!" The dominant tom groaned, panting against her ear.  
"Please! More more!" Lightstar pushed her hips back against him, sending his barbed tool in deeper. She let out a squeak as it pushed in all the way. With a sharp breath, the tom began to hump faster and harder, their moans stifled. A few more moments, and the tom shit his seed into her with a gasp from both. They froze for a second, and then melted, sighing with relief. The golden tom, known as Lionfang, pulled out and leaned down, licking up her core. Lightstar chuckled and teasingly pawed his face, heart still racing.

The kits inside Lightstar were developing with every passing moon, these would be the kits that would shape the clan that you know as RapidClan today.

PlumClan was a different clan from our own. Other than training their kits and apprentices the arts of mating, they taught them more how to fight, and hunt, and the whole clan was a family that looked after each other. Their forests were much like ours, deep and deciduous, with many high trees to climb. However, PlumClan had bordering clans, these also were not clans like ours… On their right flank was AbyssClan, a clan that was said to be very violent, and sadistic. On their other flank was MapleClan, though it sounded peaceful and kind, MapleClan was also very devious and macabre. But, poor unsuspecting PlumClan was stuck in the middle, just trying to get by.

On a late spring night, when the last touches of the heat were fading, and warriors were placed in the nursery, it happened. AbyssClan and MapleClan had become allies to take down PlumClan, but for what reason? PlumClan had done nothing wrong. It was a peaceful, yet naïve clan. They wanted it simply for the reason to imperialize, they wanted more land for themselves because they were greedy. They chose this night strategically, because they knew that Lightstar would be kitting Lionfangs kits. While Lightstar was in the nursery, in immense, immobile pain, swarms of Abyss and MapleClan cats swarmed in. The PlumClan cats were no match, and Lightstar had to watch out of one eye as her warriors fell left and right. Lionfang left her side to keep the MapleClan leader out of the nursery. "OUT OF THE WAY FRAIL PLUMCLAN CAT!" Tintstar snarled, and with extended claws, slashed out at his neck with one deadly swing.

In a matter of minutes, the outnumbered PlumClan cats had fallen, and passed on to the afterlife in their own pools of blood. Lightstar curled her tail around her single kit, the cat we would soon recognize to be Hazestar, as we do now. Tintstar, with burning eyes, stalked up to her and stopped before her. "You were always weaker of the family… This is what mother and father wanted, goodbye Light…" Lightstar, with eyes swarmed in tears, winced away as he poised his claws up, and bashed them down on her skull. The newborn kit, having no idea, was washed in his mother's blood. Tintstar, panting, turned away in disgust at the sight… The battling ceased, only very few PlumClan cats remained, and were brutally cut up. A strike of lightning struck the camp, and a rumble of thunder closely followed. Rain began to fall, and wash away the blood.

`"… WE HAVE WON!"

Battle cries shook the air, and the remaining PlumClan cats fled… MapleClan and AbyssClan joined together that day to create LightClan, named after their dead sister… The newborn kit had just opened its eyes by the time LightClan was established. Tintstar stopped before him, suddenly seeming to remember his existence. "Oh yes… It's you…" He muttered. "Welcome to LightClan, Hazekit." He smirked, Hazekit looked up at him with huge eyes. "… I suppose another kit to the clan would be no trouble… I'll be your father."

Moons passed like this, Tintstar was a good father, despite what he had done in the past. Hazekit had no idea of what had happened to his mother, and grew to be very loyal to LightClan. When he reached the age of his apprenticeship, he was apprenticed to a former PlumClan member, that had come back as a prisoner, and reluctantly accepted in. On a windy afternoon, they went out the train. The toms name was Frailheart, or, at least that's what LightClan had named him.

At first, he didn't bring up his mother, wondering what his reaction would be… But finally, Frailheart stopped him. "Hazepaw, do you even know the fate of your mother?" He looked deep in those broiling purple eyes of his, inherited down even from the very first cat to establish PlumClan, Plumstar.

"What?" He looked at him like he was crazy.

That day, Frailheart explained it all to him, the dark tale I have told you. In disgust, Hazepaw turned away… He didn't talk for the rest of that day, instead he just went home, walking right past his adoptive father, his dead mothers brother… He buried his head in his nest, and reflected… 'Is this the clan I want to be loyal to? …' No… He left that night. When he left the border, he spit on LightClan territory that was behind him.

It's said that Hazepaw left a long trail of paw prints from that moment. He crossed rivers, deserts, plains, he didn't know where he was going, but he was waiting for fate to bring him to where he belonged… When he reached the forests that you recognize today, he met a beautiful shecat resting in the rays of sunshine, it was a spring morning, love was in the air. The shecat was called Snow, and she was the purest white there ever was, her fur deflected the rays of the sun.

Love quickly blossomed between the two of them, Hazepaw told her the tale of how he got here, and how far he traveled. Snow listened to it all kindly, and told him that she ran away from her clan because they had imprisoned her. Her mother had been rebellious and tried to take over the leader, and fearing that she would do the same, they locked her up. She left the very same night that Hazepaw did, and they both traveled the same distance to reach each other.

They spent that night together, talking all through the black, and staring at the skies. When the first touches of dawn were touching upon the sky, Hazepaw began to feel a desire build in his stomach as he turned and looked at her, taking in how beautiful she was. Snow was feeling the same, shyly she glanced over him, blushing a bit. Hazepaw rolled over atop her, and they both stared into eachothers eyes for a while. Snow placed her paws on his shoulders, leaning up and licking his nose softly.

Hazepaw smiled, licking her back, and trailing down to her neck. He pressed his body against hers, breathing in her scent, tasting her desire bathing over his tongue. Heh, I would tell you the rest of the story, but I'm afraid you're a little too young to hear that just yet little ones."

"Awwww!" They complained.

"Now now, just wait. The next morning, Hazepaw and Snow did it again, and again. They found that mating was… Well, the greatest feeling any of them had ever felt! It brought in such raw ecstasy that filled them with adrenaline, and pleasure that none of you could imagine! No one knows how much time passed, but one day they decided to make a clan together…

As for how RapidClan got its name, well, it's said that Hazestar is very fast at his thrusts, so he were dubbed this. As time passed, Hazepaw dubbed himself Hazestar. They created a worthy clan together, making many dens, and establishing a code. Slowly, cats wandered by them, loners at the time. Hazestar and Snow managed to turn them, and make them apart of RapidClan, and soon they were addicted to sex quickly. The abundance of kits brought in many more warriors, and this kits, is how RapidClan started. And, hopefully it doesn't end…"

The 3 of them looked up at him with bright eyes, they hadn't heard the story of RapidClan before. Snowkit peeked over at Hazestar, he wasn't mating, now that she thought about him, she hardly ever saw the tom mating. He entered the leaders den, the lichen closing after him, and settling. She looked back at Cobaltstone. "Hey Cobaltstone." Snowkit asked, and Cobaltstone looked down at the little snow white shecat.

"What does mating feel like?"

Cobaltstone turned bright red, he licked his chest fur and pushed to his paws. "Uhh! You know what? You'll find out one day. For now, just enjoy your youth."

"Hey! Cobaltstone!" Angeldust called in a seductive tone, she was standing just a bit away, core fur cleanly washed. She flicked her tail at him and pushed her hips back wantingly, sweeping away her tail to reveal her core. Cobaltstone felt his lusts twist. "If you'll excuse me kits." He said quickly and then dashed away from them and tackled into Angeldust, planting his paws on her shoulders and pressing his unsheathed member against her opening.

The 3 kits looked back at one another, shrugging and going back to playing in a giant ball of fur. Snowkit glanced back at the leaders den once more, feeling a cloud pass over her… "Hey Snowkit! Stop being weird!" Heatkit called out, and she snapped her attention back at them and dashed after them.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sadism -&- Masochism

**Chapter 2 - Sadism & Masochism**

Coldfang sat in the thick shade outside the leaders den, listening to the silence that RapidClan upheld. Outside the nursery, Heatkit, Snowkit, and Auburnkit were laying around, they had run out of games to play hours ago, and now suffered in boredom. He smirked a bit, and looked away. Cobaltstone was teaching Echopaw in the center of camp, how to masturbate. "Sometimes when there are no toms around to please you, this is the next best thing." He caught his words, Echopaw radiated in anticipation.

Briefly he wondered if this was what his clans fate really was… The same old thing, over and over, mating endlessly… While others were like families, not sex buddies… But, this bleak cloud past over him as Angeldust approached him, her white fur catching the rays of the afternoon sun. He looked up at her, raising up to a sitting position. "Hello Angeldust." He greeted curtly, with his deep, lower class English accent that he had acquired in a city far from these forests.

"Greetings, Coldfang." She dipped her head, her own voice angelic, as the name might put off. He looked at her expectantly, all of the clan knew he wasn't the very sociable kind, and they only talked to him when they needed something. He had gotten used to it, so it didn't hurt much anymore, being isolated. "I couldn't help but notice… You're completely alone, almost all the time I spot you across camp… Do you need a friend?" She asked kindly. Coldfang quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly, someone opening up to him?

Everyone knew Angeldust was the sweetest cat in all of the clan. Ever since she was taken in as a kit, she loved to listen to others people's problems, and help others. However, when she was made into an apprentice, everyone was surprised to find out, the only thing that brought this stubborn shecat any pleasure, was sadism. Which must everyone backed away from, with a few acceptations, such as himself, Poisionstream, and Thunderheart. But, still she hadn't changed.

Finally, the blue and grey dappled tom shook out his long thick fur, and flicked his ears back. "Yeah sure…" But, truthfully he was happy to have her company, though he wondered if there was a catch…Angeldust smiled and gestured to the entrance/exit of camp, for him to lead the way. Coldfang, with an unexpressive gleam in his eyes, bounded out of camp.

Coldfang was never the one to bring up a conversation, so when they were bounding through the thick undergrowth of RapidClan, he simply scanned the scenery. Partly, he was always scanning for danger, he was always on his toes, it was a habit he didn't know he could fix. Angeldust was looking at her paws, trying to think of a way to start up a conversation with this rather unsociable deputy…

"Is it hard being the deputy of RapidClan?" She asked as they reached a large meadow, Coldfang thought this would be a good place to pause and rest. He looked back at her at her question. "Hmm? Heh, you really think being the successor of a leader, where all the clan does is mate, is hard?" He said smoothly, and Angeldust smiled a bit, shuffling her paws. "I guess not, we don't really do much anyways…"

"Yeah…" Coldfang fell into silence, the ghost hands of the wind tugging at his fur. "… You don't ever think of changing our ways, do you?" He asked, Angeldust looked up, a bit startled, and searching for an answer. "Err, well not really… Our clan is unique, and fun to say the least." She chuckled a bit. "Sure, we don't have a good offense or defense, and if we were ever ambushed, we'd fall miserably, but I love RapidClan, and the people in it." She smiled sweetly.

Coldfang chuckled, eyes warming up a bit as he felt some of the stress settled on his shoulders lift away. "It's not so bad…" He settled down in the long stalks of grass on his back, and looked up at the skies. Angeldust playfully fell down beside him on her back, looking up at the darkening skies. The two fell into silence, listening as the crickets started up. The great thing between the two was that they could share a thousand feelings by just sitting in silence, an attribute few had…

"Hey Angeldust." Coldfang started, not lifting his gaze from the now grey skies, that threatened rain.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you as a kit? Before you came here?"

Angeldust fell silent for a second, reflecting back. It was a secret she had hardly told anyone, and she swept a gaze over to Coldfang, wondering if she could trust him… But, in her heart she felt that she could, because Coldfang reminded her of her brother… She smiled a bit, and looked back at the sky, wondering where to begin…

"I was little when it happened… I remember the night clearly, it was the middle of winter, and I lived with my family up in the mountains. I was told that I was born with black fur, but I used to play in the snow so much, that it just bleached it white… My mother was Hailnight, and I never knew my father, and my father was Tidekit. I can still remember the blue gleam in his eyes, and the warm feel of his fur…

There was a really bad storm one day, snow swept into our little den, and boarded it up for nearly a moon. We tried to chip away at the snow, but it had quickly turned to ice, and all our claws were filed down by trying to claw through. We waited, and soon the night came. A stranger had walked past our den, we saw his shadow, so we called out for help. He broke through the cie, and looked down at us.

What I was expecting was a gallant man that I would shower in praise, and admire by all, but instead, an ebony tom, with messy fur, and head fur hanging in his eyes, met us. He had an insane gleam in his eye, immediately all of us paused, wondering what we had gotten ourselves into, and wishing we could do back time…

He pushed into the den, and it started…" Angeldust paused, looking back upon the memory with disgust… After a few moments to recollect, she started again. "… Using twine, he tied my mother's limbs apart so that she was wide spread like an eagle. He turned me and my brother into the corner so we wouldn't have to see, but we could hear, and we could guess… She screamed, and cried, while the tom grunted and moaned. His whines of pleasure were… Sickening… It went on for what felt like years, and then finally, it stopped… The tom panted, and my mother was silent… There was a somewhat squishy sound, I was guessing he had pulled out of her…

Next he turned to my brother, pulling him away from the corner. I tried to latch onto him and pull him back, at tears by this point, but he bashed his paw over my skull, and I fell back, dwindling on the edge of consciousness. With fluttery eyes, I watched the silhouettes of the stranger, and my brother, his cries coming in weak static-like busts. Then I passed out.

When I awoke, I was bound just like my mother, and the stranger was poised over me, grinning at me like some two-faced devil. Blind my anger, I snarled and spit at his paws, bursting into an array of curses at him. He said nothing, but mounted my immobile body, and…" She paused again, remembering how it felt when he first pushed in, and hearing her screams echoing off the cave walls once more. "… He raped me…"

There was a long pause, Angeldust almost forget he was even there…

"He left after that, leaving me there in that den, with my dead mother, and my brother… I was so surprised to find him alive, though he was trembling, and not himself… I tried to be brave, we left the sight of our mother, and I tried to get his spirits up…

It was another late winter night, when Tidekit just turned to me, his eyes hollow, as if the window into his soul was just blank, and he was just a walking body that was chained to this Earth… 'I'm done…' He whispered to me, and as quick as it took to blink, he slit his throat… And my brother was gone…

Barely even living anymore, I traveled long and far before Hazestar found me…"

Angeldust turned back to Coldfang, his eyes clouded and foggy. "… That's a sad tale…" He muttered, almost feeling abd for asking her to bring it back up. Angeldust just laughed and playfully flicked her tail against his flank. "Yeah, but time heals all wounds, no matter how deep…"

"…That would explain a lot about you." Coldfang muttered.

"Like what?"

"Like why you like being bound…"

"…"

Angeldust bit her lip and turned her head away, trying to distance her mind onto something else, and not that. She hated that she liked what she did… But she couldn't help it.

Barely a moments breath past before Coldfang rolled over on top of her, planting his paws on either side of her head. Angeldust snapped her head up to him, eyes locked in his. "Hey… Wh-What're you doing?" She gulped, eyes studying him fearfully.

"Nothing you don't like." He whispered and leaned his head down, licking her forehead to calm her.

"Coldfang… Please, be gentle…" She breathed in his ear, placing her paws on the back of his shoulders and pulling him a bit closer, craning her neck so he could lick up it.

Coldfang said nothing, but leaned the curves of his body in with hers, privates skimming along hers. They passionately licked one another for a while, slowly tensions building in Angeldust. She begin to feel liquid stir in her, making her hips twist a bit subconsciously. Coldfang slid his paws down past her slit, and spread apart her legs carefully, sliding his body in-between the gap she had created it. The snow white shecat opened her eyes again to see Coldfangs blood red eyes locked in hers again, slowly her pupils detracted.

Coldfang smirked a small, devilish smile, and pushed in, flattening his ears as she yelped, and then hissed out as she adjusted to it, twitching her hips a bit. Coldfang waited a moment, before pulling back, and pushing back in. Angeldust moaned just the slightest bit, curling her paws down from his shoulders, and digging them into the ground. She let out a shuddery breath that was in time with her heartbeat.

The handsome, dominant tom began to pump, push, and pull his hips against hers, stifled moans building up like a hard bile in his throat. He grit his teeth to keep them in as he felt his lusts accumulate higher and higher. He let out a harsh pant, throat burning, listening to every moan Angeldust produced in ecstasy. His claws extended and detracted into the Earth as he sped up faster and faster, feeling his seed travel down his pumping shaft. He gasped, and shot his seed into her, eyes opening and a moan shaken from him. He peaked at the same moment Angeldust did, her eyes shut tight in glee.

He slowed to a stop, and slid out, smiling down at her, and watching as her eyes slowly opened, and her chest rise and fall quickly with her pants. She smiled up at him, leaning up and licking his cheek. Coldfang playfully growled and nipped at her ear lightly, they both laughed and jumped to their paws, their energy quickly returned, but replaced with a playful vibe.

Coldfang bolted away, and Angeldust tore off in her posit. The stars above them danced endlessly, not a cloud in the sky, and the full moon beaming down at them. "No fair! Cheater!" Angeldust called out, and the voice was followed by baleful laughter by Coldfang, carried away on the wind.


	4. Chapter 3 - Training

**Chapter 3 – Training**

"Nettlepaw!" Poisionstream growled in irritation, tail lashing. Nettlepaw whipped his head back to his mentor, blushing and cursing himself for being distracted once more. But geesh, every time Poisionstream caught him nodding off she caught him, she was like some kind of mind reader. "S-Sorry Poisionstream!"

The blue and black shecat growled and cuffed him sharply over the ear. "Why Hazestar had to stick me with you, I have no idea." She sighed and began to get back to her lesson. "You're close to being a warrior Nettlepaw, I need you to pay attention so that you don't fuck up half way through it."

Nettlepaw winced away, he didn't want Poisionstream as a mentor either. She taught him a lot about pleasing shecats, which helped him greatly, but… His eyes cast over to Auburnkit, swatting at her tail distractedly. "Hey!" She jerked him back to reality by stepping on his tail, shrills of surprise going up his spine. He swatted at her in agitation.

"I get it already, okay?!" He growled, flicking his tail in anger. She smirked and shook her head with a growl. "Look, the last thing you have to do before you become a warrior, is turn a kit into an apprentice."

Yes, Nettlepaw knew this was his last task… He knew the drill. To become an apprentice, you must first have sex, then you are given a mentor, who teaches you through the art of mating. You become a warrior once you successfully won over every cat of the opposite gender, and got them to bunk in with your nest, where, you knew what went down. Not only that, but you must turn a kit into an apprentice. _Wonderful…_ Nettlepaw sighed to himself.

"Report back to me tonight, you have until then to do it, or else." Poisionstream growled. Nettlepaw knew what she meant by that, if he didn't then she would keep him from having sex for nearly a moon, he had had this punishment once before, and it was no fun. Nettlepaw was actually quite excited. Ever since Auburnkit had entered in this world, Nettlepaw looked down at her fondly. She was a friend, but as she grew older, Nettlepaw noticed the subtle curves of her body, working down to her privates, which he had never gotten to get close to.

With that, Poisionstream left, and Nettlepaw sat there for a moment, thinking about how to approach her… For some reason, he was overflowed with nerves! It made his heart shudder in ways he hadn't experienced before, like there was something in his chest that zapped his heart. He begun to pace, mind racing just as fast as his paws. Just then, Petalpaw came up to him, placing her tail tip on his shoulder. "Uhh, you okay?" There was amusement in her tone.

"I don't know what to say to Auburnkit." He lowered his ears, trying to get himself to calm down by taking long deep breaths.

"Really? Big strong Nettlepaw not knowing what to say?" She chuckled, rather surprised himself.

Nettlepaw quickly won over every cat in the clan much faster than his sisters because he was smooth with words, and always had keen confidence. Never before had he froze up before, he didn't know what it was. "Oh shush." He growled, not thinking the situation as funny at all. He had to before midnight, or Poisionstream would have his head.

"I think I know the problem, you're just too out of it, not in the right mind set. Why don't you take a walk? Maybe peek in on some clan mates going at it, that'll zap your heart back to the right set." She beamed, and Nettlepaw considered this. Slowly, his ears flicked up, and he nodded. "Alright…"

"Petalpaw!" That was Hayspike, upon hearing his voice, Nettlepaw flicked his eyes up to the spiky golden tom. "You're not done with training yet." He purred deviously, and Petalpaw sighed, but there was an excited gleam in her eyes. "Gotta go." She touched her nose to her brothers ear and darted off under the spiky golden tom again, and he planted himself over her. That's when Nettlepaw turned his head away, and tried not to listen in, not with his sister.

He left camp, leaving Auburnkit staring after him and wondering where he was going. She lowered her head. _He seems stressed… _Suddenly an idea popped in her head! When her friend would come back, she'd help him unwind. She smiled at the idea, pausing for a moment to think it over in detail, but then Heatkit called for her, and she jumped back into play mode and ran into her siblings.

Deep into the forest by now, Nettlepaw stopped, drinking in a deep breath, and letting it out in a long sigh. He felt some of the stress jump off his shoulders, making the cloud over his brow a bit lighter. He opened his eyes again and began to bound through RapidClan territory.

He expected to find at least a couple of his clan mates out and about, mating wherever the grass was soft. But he wandered and wandered, and didn't find any. He stopped at the edge of a stream, wondering. He dipped his head down and drank some of the crystal clear waters, and when he looked up again he, he spotted a hazy white shecat peeking her head out from behind a tree. Nettlepaw immediately zapped into defensive mode, snarling at her from across the stream.

"What are you doing on RapidClan territory?!" He yowled, bounding over the slippery stepping stones that led to her. The white shecat looked up at him with frightened eyes, she was young, just about the age to be an apprentice. Nettlepaw softened as he saw her fright, and after he realized she was no threat. But, he tasted the air, it might have been a trick, and more were lying in wait, but he could smell nothing.

"Please don't hurt me… I've run s-so much, and can't fight." She whimpered and tumbled down on her paws and fell across the bark of the tree. Nettlepaw opened his mouth to speak, but she began to weep. "I-I just wanted to g-get something to drink! Please! I havn't eaten in d-days!"

"Hey, hey." Nettlepaw frowned, nuzzling her up to her feet. "Hush now, don't worry, I won't hurt you… Come on, I'll bring you back to camp…"

"C-Camp?!" She sounded terrified and trembled away from him.

"No no! It's a good think, promise, we'll feed you…" He offered and slowly, the white shecat shied back toward him, leaning on his shoulder for support. Slowly, they made their way toward the RapidClan camp. "…What's your name?" He asked softly, looking down at her.

"….. Whisper…" She said in a barely audible voice. Nettlepaw didn't say anything, but her name was downloaded into his mind, where it stuck like a spider web. When they reached camp, all of the mating cats paused, and eyed Nettlepaw and the new comer.

The strange new scent roused Hazestar from his den. "Nettlepaw, who is this?" He asked in his powerful voice and bounded down toward the black and brown tom. The handsome apprentice dipped his head in respect. "This is Whisper, Hazestar. I found her wandering around the outskirts of RapidClan, she's hungry, and thirsty."

Hazestar glared down at her, seeming to seize her up in his mind, judging every angle of her. It was a while before he replied. "Hmph…" He flicked his tail and turned around. "We'll house her, send her to Willowfall."

At this point, the frail shecat could hardly stand. The dusky grey shecat now came from the medicine cats den, Twilightpaw trailing after her. "Give her 'ere love." Willowfall murmured softly, and Nettlepaw loosened his weight onto Willowfall, and Whisper tumbled into them, but they kept her footing. "Come on dearie." Willowfall soothed, and they slowly limped her into the medicine cats den. Twilightpaw picked up a plump squirrel from the pile for her, and trotted back after her mentor.

Well, now Nettlepaw was even more stressed. He sat down and heaved out a sigh, the sun was almost setting, and it was then that he remembered his task with Auburnkit. Just then, the brown shecat bounced out toward him, with energy in her gaze that made him perk up a bit. He smiled at her. "Hey Auburnkit." He purred and the youthful shecat lashed her tail happily. "Hey! I have a surprise for you!" She was so excited that her words merged together, making it hard to understand. "Come on!" She rammed into his hind leg to get him off his behind. Nettlepaw hurriedly stood with a laugh. "Alright, alright! What is it?"

"Come on!" She repeated and ran towards the nursery, leaving Nettlepaw to trail behind at a slower pace. He ducked his head as he entered into the nursery, dimly lit and empty. Lightcloud, and her kits were gone. "Where're the others?" He asked, looking down at the shecat.

"They're out! They'd disrupt the peace." She answered, and before Nettlepaw could open his mouth to reply, she interrupted him. "Nettlepaw, I've noticed you've been stressed lately, so I want to make you feel better! So for a day, this nursery will be your stress relieving get-away." She beamed up at him, waiting for his response eagerly.

Nettlepaw smiled, heart welling with gratitude. "Auburnkit, that's so sweet." He purred, leaning down and nuzzling the soft kitten. She laughed gleefully, happy that she had made her friend happy. "Okay! First step, lay down." She told him, and Nettlepaw willingly did as she told, and rested down in a bed of soft moss.

She jumped atop him, making him blush a bit. She began to massage the tired, stiff muscles in his haunches, he sighed out in relief and shut his eyes. This went on for a while more, Nettlepaw let his head wander, but it always kept returning to him and Auburnkit mating fiercely, he had to shake himself from their thoughts every time, but soon his throat began to tighten with desire, and his member began to become visible from his sheath.

"Okay! Now your stomach!" She innocent she-kit barked, and Nettlepaws eyes widened. "Uhh! N-No! That's okay!" He gulped, planting his paws into the ground. "Come on, silly!" She laughed and jumped off him, head butting his side until he rolled over onto his back. Auburnkit jumped back atop him, front paws palnted on his chest. She felt the tip of his member press against her fur, and gasped, leaping off of him and looking at it.

"What IS that?" She eyed it like it was some foreign alien creation. Nettlepaw stumbled up to his paws, trying to cover his privates with his front paws shyly. "I-It's u-uhm…" He blushed furiously. "Au-Auburnkit, I mean, it's uhm, we-well…" He stuttered.

Auburnkits mother had told her about this before, her heart fluttered as she realized it was time… She had always wanted it to be with Nettlepaw, to tell the truth, she had liked him ever since she was little… "Shh…" She hushed softly and looked up at him with a smile.

Nettlepaw stopped his stumbling and looked down at her, their eyes locked for a second. Auburnkit turned around for him and got in a play crouch, but this was a different type of play… She moved her tail out of the way for him and lowered her ears, a bit scared, but trusting of her friend.

"Au-Auburnkit…" He froze for a moment, his heart skipping a beat. "I liked you for a long time Nettlepaw, I…" She smiled a bit, peeking at him from beneath her spread legs. "I want to, just make it gentle." She smiled and with that, Nettlepaw positioned himself over her. It was easy, since she was so much smaller than him. He placed his paws over her shoulders, pulling her a bit closer to his member. "I will…" He licked up her cheek and pressed it against her already moist entrance.

"It'll hurt for a moment…" And before she could say another word, he slammed in, breaking her barrier. She let out a anguished cry wincing and gritting her teeth. Nettlepaw felt the drips of blood run down his shaft, he tried to subdue the pain by beginning to pound into her. Slowly, her cries died down, and she grew silent for a few thrusts, before she began to moan.

Nettlepaw felt his heart flutter substantially, he placed his chin upon her head and panted softly, gritting his teeth as she tightened around him. With every hump, he tore up her walls a bit, but she loved it, and so did he. "Nnn!" They both moaned, it drifted through the camp and touched Poisionstreams ears, who smiled. Nettlepaws pants came in short bursts, softly every second was a 'huh-huh-huh' with an occasional groan.

"Ah! N-Nettlepaw! F-Faster please!" Auburnkit whimpered, pushing her hips back harder against him in time with his thrusts, hind legs trembling. Nettlepaw grunted and pressed harder, forcing his hips to hump against hers faster. Suddenly he slammed against the nerve center within her core, making her squeal and tumble before she pushed herself up again. "Ahhhh!" Her orgasm took hold of her, which also brought Nettlepaws to his.

With a burst of adrenaline, he shut his eyes tight and panted harshly as he humped faster and harder than he had in their whole session. At the same second they spilled their seed onto each other, and paused with a sharp gasp, slowly sighing it out.

Nettlepaw slid out with ease, taking some her juices that were trapped along with him. Auburnkit collapsed onto her side, panting heavily. Nettlepaw purred and nuzzled against her, panting along with her. "You're more than just a great friend, Auburnpaw." He purred, sliding apart her forelegs as he began to clean up her center. The newly made Auburnpaw chuckled warmly, heart glowing.

"… Nettlepaw… I like you a lot." She purred, closing her eyes. "I hope we can be close friends for a long time…" Slowly, she began to fall into an exhausted sleep. Nettlepaw, who would receive his warrior name when the first touches of dawn reached the sky, licked her nose and curled up with her, coiling her in his tail and falling into a blissful sleep.

**((I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please post a review and tell me so! ^^ I do accept cats, but not very often, and if you want to see a pairing, please tell me and I'll work it in there somewhere, thank you!**

** - Mimi~))**


	5. Chapter 4 - Unknown Feelings

**Chapter 4 – Unknown Feelings**

"May all cats old enough to mate with one another, gather here beneath Moss Rock to hear what I have to say." Hazestars voice echoed around the small clearing. The mating hips of cats ceased, and unmounted, making their way over to Moss Rock. Tumblecloud was one of them, though of course, he wasn't able to mate, like the others. He was too shy, his mentor apparently hadn't taught him well enough… He sat next to the other warriors, looking down at his paws nervously.

Hazestar stood tall and proud atop Moss Rock, that has his claw marks etched into them. It was tradition that with every new leader to lead RapidClan, they would make their mark upon the rock. Once, Heatkit tried to etch his mark into the rock, and Hazestar cast him into the nursery for a moon, never to come out until his time was up. For warriors, they were to be banished. Fortunately, none ever did.

The many heads of RapidClan looked up at their leader, Auburnkit was now a part of that group since she was old enough to mate. She sent a gaze back to her siblings, who watched from the entrance of the nursery. She smiled at them, and then turned her head back to Hazestar.

"Today, we enter on a new warrior, and an apprentice into our ranks." He paused, letting an uproar of joy ripple through the clan. "First, our dear warrior. Nettlepaw, please step up."

"WOO! GO NETTLEPAW!" Echopaw blurted out through the silence, sending many eyes back to gaze at her oddly, she blushed and covered her mouth with her tail.

Nettlepaw gulped, his legs stiff and heart pumping fast. He pushed himself to walk up to Moss Rock, until he eventually stopped before Hazestar.

Moss Rock was much like a podium, the top was flat and easy to walk across, and made it easy to overlook the clan. Nettlepaw did so with worried eyes, all those eyes were fixated on him… He forced himself to look back towards Hazestar, who had an amused look in his eye.

"Nettlepaw, you have trained hard to seduce every shecat in RapidClan, and impressively, you are one of the first warriors to have done it so quickly. I, and all of our ancestors, honor you by making you a full fledged warrior of RapidClan. Nettlepaw, do you promise to uphold all of the laws of RapidClan, and never to betray?"

"I do…" Nettlepaw answered, blessed by not having his nerves show through in his voice.

"Then by the power in me, I dub you Nettleshade." A smile lit the leaders face, and Nettleshade brightened.

"Nettleshade! Nettleshade! Nettleshade!" The voices echoed through the camp and rang in his ears, blossoming his heart.

"You are also granted an apprentice, Nettleshade." Hazestar purred. "I would gladly want to pass your skills on to this young kit. Auburnkit, come up please."

Terrified beyond words, Auburnkit slowly made her way through the crowd of people, and atop Moss Rock, until she stood beside her leader, and her friend, head lowered nervously.

"Auburnkit, you have succeeded by mating, and now it is time for you to learn the ways of RapidClan, are you ready to receive a mentor, to teach and guide you through these ways?"

"Yes…" Auburnkit mewed quietly.

"Then I grant you the apprentice name, Auburnpaw, and your wise and skillful mentor, is Nettleshade." Auburnpaw looked up at Nettleshade with bright, joyous eyes, her heart beamed in her chest. Nettleshade felt the same. He lowered his head down, touching noses with his apprentice, his friend, his lover, Auburnpaw.

"Auburnpaw! Auburnpaw! Auburnpaw!" The voices cried joyously. The two looked over to the crowd and scanned over them with their eyes, never before had the two of them felt so proud.

**The next morning**

Auburnpaw felt a little bit uncomfortable moving into thje apprentices den. She missed her siblings, but she soon found that Petalpaw and Echopaw were very kind to her, and she soon settled in like family.

Meanwhile, Nettleshade didn't fit in too well. His nest was next to Poisionstream, who prodded him in the middle of the night constantly, whether it was on purpose, or accident he had no idea, but he was getting close to swiping at her. Loudheart slept beside him, and he snored all through his sleep.

When dawn arrived, spilling it's creamy pink skies across the horizon, Nettleshade left his den. The morning wind was very cold, and dew still flanked the blades of grass. He always wondered how the dew got there in the first place, it hadn't rained the night before…

Everyone was asleep, so Nettleshade sat here pondering that. Unexpectedly, Auburnpaw appeared beside him and poked him with her tail. He jumped, straightening and gasping, just keeping back a yowl. Auburnpaw shyly giggled, appearing in his vision and sitting before him.

"Not funny." He snapped, but managed a smile himself. They fell into a silence, not wanting to wake up the many warriors of RapidClan, who weren't really 'morning cats'.

"What're you going to teach me first, Nettlep- I mean, Nettleshade?" Auburnpaw asked, playing with a leaf that had dwindled down. It was a bright orange, she could tell that fall was just around the corner.

"Good question." Nettleshade chuckled, he personally had no idea what he'd teach her first. He tried to reflect back on what Poisionstream taught him, but that was all just how to seduce shecats… He supposed this wouldn't really work for Auburnpaw…

He tried to think of how to seduce a tom, it was quiet easy ocne he thought about it. Just act really sexy and needy, that was it really… Though, he cringed when he imagined Auburnpaw doing that, that wasn't her… She was happy and bubbly, and pure, she needed to mate for love…

Actually, the thought of Auburnpaw mating with anyone else felt like an icy knife stabbing him in the chest. Was it jealousy? He had no idea, but it closed up his throat and made it heart to breathe. He pushed the thought out of his head.

"I suppose I can teach you the basics of mating, it's quiet easy." He purred.

"Okay!" Auburnpaw lashed her tail happily.

"Shh, keep your voice down, they're still asleep, do you want to get your pelt skinned?" Nettleshade teased, cuffing her lightly over the ear.

Auburnpaw giggled and pushed her head into Nettleshades flank lovingly. "I'm really glad you're my mentor, I wouldn't want anyone else." She smiled, burying her face into his side.

Nettleshade felt her words touch his heart. He paused, eyes welling in emotion. He licked her head and purred. "I'm happy too…"

It was so strange… Nettleshade wasn't like this with any other shecat he had ever mated with. It was all just pointless sex to reach his goal and get his warrior name… But, with Auburnpaw, he felt so different… He breathed in her scent and sighed it out, all his chills releasing, and being replaced by Auburnpaw warmth.


End file.
